Chapter 8: The Armored Car Chase
(The movie resumes as the logo forms. A database opens up and shows several villains falling on different obstacles, except the Warped Wall, the Salmon Ladder and the Ledge Jump.) * Lamar: (voiceover) It's time for a look at Philadelphia's Ninja Killer. None of the new obstacles are easy, but the Flying Shelf Grab was the toughest today. Requiring a good leap and a good grip, the water waits below if you lack either. (The scene cuts to downtown Delaware. A police car is at the front, two vans at the back, the second holding Sejen, and two at the back are driving down the road. Far away from them, a box truck stops by. An officer goes to the driver.) * Officer: Hey! You wait like everyone else, pal. (But a man behind the driver shoots the officer. A helicopter sees a burning fire-truck ahead. At the end of the call, the scene cuts to the first truck.) * Halei: What the hell is that? (radios them) Obstruction ahead! Obstruction ahead! Damn it! All units, divert down onto Lower Oak Street. I repeat, exit down. Exit down! * Truck Driver: Lower Oak Street? We'll be like turkeys on Thanksgiving down there. (They do so. But a delivery truck bumps one police car on its side and sends another one spinning. It bumps the truck containing a SWAT Officer and Sejen from behind.) * Padwy: Come on. Get us out of here. Let's go. (The box truck continues to hit it from behind.) Listen, we need backup. We've got company. * Truck Driver: We got trouble, guys. Lock and load! (The box truck rams into one of the two wans, knocking it off the road. It bangs into a car from behind and pulls up near the car containing Sejen. The writing on the truck "Laughter is the best medicine." has an S added to read "Slaughter".) * Padwy: What the hell was that? (The door opens up to reveal Papa Rainbow and his goons. He fires a gun. Multiple bullets hit the van containing Sejen. The delivery truck bumps and connects up to it. One goon hands Papa Rainbow a rifle. He shoots it at the van, but kept failing to blow it up.) * Sejen: These things were built for that, right? * SWAT Officer: He's going to need something a lot bigger to get through this. (One of the goons hand Papa Rainbow another gun.) * Halei: What is that? What is that? A bazooka? (It's a missile. Papa Rainbow fires it at the car in front of the van. It misses. The truck bumps into the van again.) * Padwy: I didn't sign up for this! (Papa Rainbow aims his missile gun and fires it at the police car in front of the van. It flips over, allowing the van to pass. Behind it, chasing them is Lamar and his Tumbler vehicle.) * Halei: Look out. Down! (The Tumbler just misses the van containing Sejen and rams into the delivery truck, forcing it back. It takes off after the box truck. ) * Halei: Come on! Let's go! (Papa Rainbow aims his gun at the van containing Sejen. Lamar activates the boosters. As Papa Rainbow fires another missile, The Tumbler leaps above the van and takes the hit. Lamar struggles to control it as alarms starts beeping. The Tumbler crashes through a house in the suburbs. The van holding Sejen continues down the road and the box truck stops.) * Papa Rainbow: Sejen, Sejen, Sejen! Excuse me, I want to drive. (He knocks the driver out of it and takes the wheel.) Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Raven: The Little Mermaid